dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
That Thing You Do
|image = 620 Opening Number (2).jpg |band = Photronique |dance = Opening Number |album = That Thing You Do |released = February 2, 2016 |genre = Electropop |label = Superpop.Co |runtime = 2:53 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Photronique. It was used for the Opening Number in The Girls Say Goodbye. Lyrics No price on the tag she got it like that Couple racks on the bag she got it like that She got it like, she got it like, she got it like that She got it like, she got it like, she got it like that She gets lotsa likes whenever she post Cut a new check she'll strike a new pose Ask her to host, upfront she wants half of the gross It's packed every time she shows Babygirl a dime that's a 5 times 2 No make-up but she look like new Started from the bottom like ooo Now she at the top makin' moves With a view sky blue 'Cuz she got That thing-that thing-that thing you do Yeah you got me going crazy That thing-that thing-that thing you do Yeah you got me going crazy Don't stop make it loud Don't stop make-make it loud Don't stop make it loud Don't stop make-make it loud Don't stop make it loud Don't stop make-make it loud No price on the tag she got it like that Couple racks on the bag she got it like that She got it like, she got it like, she got it like that She got it like, she got it like, she got it like that She the type of girl that you can't tell no Baby girl hot; sleet, hail or snow I like the way she move it on the floor I never seen her doin' that before I like that yo Baby girl a dime that's a 2 plus 8 Other chicks hate 'cuz they can't relate And she worldwide She moves place to place She goes state to state 'Cuz she got That thing-that thing-that thing you do Yeah you got me going crazy That thing-that thing-that thing you do Yeah you got me going crazy Don't stop make it loud Don't stop make-make it loud Don't stop make it loud Don't stop make-make it loud Don't stop make it loud Don't stop make-make it loud No price on the tag she got it like that Couple racks on the bag she got it like that She got it like that, she got it like that Hit the club blow a stack Next day get it back She got it like that, she got it like that That thing-that thing-that thing you do Yeah you got me going crazy That thing-that thing-that thing you do Yeah you got me going crazy Don't stop make it loud Don't stop make-make it loud Don't stop make it loud Don't stop make-make it loud Don't stop make it loud Don't stop make-make it loud Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Group Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in The Girls Say Goodbye Category:Electropop